Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, or The Prospector as Jessie calls him, is a prospector doll and the main antagonist of the second film. He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer. He is a toy modeled after a character on the television show, Woody's Roundup, where the characters consists of Sheriff Woody (the main character), Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (Woody's yodeling cowgirl sidekick), Stinky Pete (an idiot hillbilly), and Bullseye the Horse (Woody's trusty steed). The Prospector doll seen in the film had never been opened and was still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. In contrast to the character on the show, Stinky Pete is quite intelligent, manipulative, and well-spoken and, when he first appears, seems to be a grandfather figure and mentor. The Prospector spent "a life time on a dime store shelf watching every other toy be sold," until Al McWhiggin eventually found him. Stinky Pete really hates space toys, especially Buzz Lightyear, whom he had blamed for causing the show to be banned which ran on TV until the launch of Sputnik, which children loss likeness on cowboy dolls and now wants to play space toys. Prospector's true colors are revealed when Woody agrees to go with Buzz Lightyear. He is infuriated about Woody leaving with Buzz and locks the vent to sabotage Woody's attempt to go back to Andy and take Jessie, and Bullseye with him. He also sabotages Woody's attempt in getting his arm back by secretly turning on the TV during the night because he thinks Woody is escaping. He frames Jessie for this. The fact that he has never experienced the love and affection of a child is likely what makes him so bitter and resentful. He sees children as destroyers of toys (like Sid) whose ultimate fate will be "spending eternity rotting in some landfill". This makes him all the more determined to go to the Tokyo museum and become an exhibit for the rest of his life, unlike Woody and Jessie. This leads to a showdown at the airport, where the Prospector punches Buzz, who came to rescue Woody off the ramp. Angered by this, Woody then fights the Prospector for harming his friend, but the Prospector reopens an old rip in Woody's arm, and is about to finish Woody off, but the toys blind and stun him with a flash camera. Buzz, having survived the fall, arrives and grabs the Prospector by his shirt. Thinking that it's time the Prospector learned the "true meaning of playtime", Woody instructs Buzz and the other toys to dump the Prospector into a Barbie doll backpack that belongs to a little girl named Amy, who enjoys decorating her dolls' faces with tattoos, as punishment for his betrayal. At that time, Amy decides to give the Prospector a makeover, much to his discomfort. The Prospector then starts crying as he is taken to his new owner's home. After Toy Story 2 came out, on the website, there were interviews with all the characters. Prospector said that he's used to Amy decorating him, and he likes it. According to his box, the Prospector had only a total of 9 sayings, including "Ther's gold in them ther hills", "Help! I think I'm stuck!", "Aw, Shucks-a-roo", and "Oh Boy!...Beans for dinner". There are problems for his role in the second film, he is a protagonist in the TV show, but the main villain in the whole movie as he tries to tell Woody that Andy is evil and will grow up. In one outtake, the Prospector is seen talking to two Barbie dolls in the box, promising them a role in Toy Story 3. In another outtake, while giving Woody a choice to go back or stay, the Prospector accidentally farts, which is probably why they call him "Stinky Pete." Stinky Pete shares similarities with Sideshow Bob, another character voiced by Kelsey Grammer from the TV show The Simpsons. Bob, like Pete, is disgruntled by playing second fiddle to the star character of the show (in this case, Krusty the Clown) and acts in a more refined manner than his TV show persona. The Prospector will also appear in the Toy Box Mode of Toy Story 3: The Video Game. Category:Characters